Christmas With Nightmare
by xXCanadiaXx
Summary: Ginny falls in love with Harry's Animagus form. It's Christmas Vacation and Harry's pretty much got her to himself. But Ron knows, and even worse, Harry himself knows. But he enjoys her forbidden company. Then again. Doesn't this count as cheating? Formerly known as Fourteen Days of Nightmare.
1. December 22nd

**LOCATION -THE WEASLEY'S BACKYARD  
TIME- 12:00 NOON  
DAY- FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS VACATION  
PERSONS- RON WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER  
YEAR-1996**

"You've done it! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione Granger was staring down at two dogs, one shaggy and black with a thatch of straight black fur over his green, wolfish eyes, concealing his lightning-bolt scar; and one with short, thick, red-orange fur and glowing eyes. As she peered down at them, they began to change, growing taller, skinnier, and hair retracting. Hermione found herself staring at two boys, her best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They smiled at her, but she ignored the red-headed boy, pouncing on Harry and hugging him. She pulled back and they smiled at one-another.

Ever since Harry had realized Sirius was an Animagus in his third year, Ron had pointed out how useful it would be in hiding from Voldemort. Hermione had objected at first, unregistered Animagi were illegal. Ron had changed her mind when he said it could possibly save Harry's life at some point. That made Hermione agree, which made Ron upset for awhile and told no one why.

Ron had chosen to become a dog, hoping it would make him feel braver and more protective. Harry's first thought was a stag, but Hermione had pointed out that that was his Patronus, so he chose a dog as well, after Sirius. Hermione had had a time of choosing, until Ron suggested an intelligent Animal. Hermione chose a cat, after differing between a cat, a dog and an owl. Hermione, of course, had managed her transformation first, becoming a fluffy brown she-cat with a white tail, muzzle, chest and paws.

Hermione nodded at Ron, whom she was still quite angry at, but had agreed to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Ron glowered at her, then shook his head and walked back to his house. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then Hermione transformed and followed Ron. Harry sat, leaning against a tree. He was looking through one of the topmost widows, into Ginny's room, where a billow of red hair was hugging a fluffy cat, who looked bemused. Harry remembered, Ginny was a cat-lover. He felt a stab of regret; cat people don't normally like dogs.

Harry wanted to practice his transformation more. With a shudder, he felt fur start to sprout and spread though his body; his face began to lengthen, his nose widening and his spine curving. He shook out his fluffy black fur and kicked off his back legs and launched himself forwards, missing his front-paw landing and dropping his snout into the fragrant grass. His paws beside his head, he pushed up again and growled in frustration. He trotted forwards, and then tried as naturally as he could to break into a run. He cantered forwards, pushing out his front legs, placing them on the ground, and lifting his back legs and tucking them between the front ones. He planted them on the ground and restarted.

He ran around the backyard, feeling the air whipping his face and stirring the patch of fur that concealed his scar. He was running about just fine, until a flash of red told him that Ginny had come into the backyard. When he passed her again, he saw she was with Hermione, and they were holding cups of lemonade and chattering away. Harry's stomach did a flop and he tripped, and when he opened his eyes, he was sprawled in the grass. Ginny leaned over him, curiosity sparking in her brilliant brown eyes. Harry panted lazily, and let Ginny pass her hand through his fur.

"Hey, boy, who're you? Where'd you come from?"

"Hey, Ginny, I think that's-"

Panic coursed through Harry as he realized Hermione was about to ruin his only chance at Ginny loving him. Ginny was dating Dean, and this was how he could get closer to her.

Harry snarled at her, the sound rumbling in his throat and through his teeth. Hermione stepped back.

"Well, that's not Harry!" said Hermione, sounding oblivious."He wouldn't growl at me like that!"

Ginny ceased the stroking of his fur and looked at Hermione. Harry moaned. He liked the petting.

"What do you mean, that's not Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione must have realized she couldn't expose their Animagusing secret, because Ginny could let it slip and somehow, Harry knew, it would lead to their secret being exposed.

"Never mind," She muttered. Ginny shrugged and continued patting Harry's head. Harry relished her attention.

"C'mere, boy, are you hungry?" asked Ginny, standing up and gesturing to the door. Harry shook his head and nudged her hand. She started to walk towards the door and Harry followed her, wagging his tail and accidentally hitting Hermione with it on his way. He stepped over the threshold and padded into the kitchen.

"Mum!" called Ginny. "Mum, I found a dog! Mum, can I keep it?"

"What, Ginny, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, coming out the kitchen, wringing her hands on a dishtowel.

"I like this dog," said Ginny happily. "Can I keep him?"

"Oh, Ginny, couldn't you find a smaller pet? I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"I like this one! He's sweet and really clumsy. And I don't think he has a family." Ginny said, pinching one of his pointed ears between her fingers.

"Oh, okay, Ginny, you can have the dog." Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's shaggy head. "I suppose he is quite cute."

Harry felt a surge of pride.

"Thank you, Mum!" Ginny squealed, bending down and kissing Harry on the nose. Harry felt heat rise beneath his fur.

"I think I'll call you Nightmare," said Ginny, "because that's what it would have been if I left you out there by yourself."


	2. December 23rd

**A/N: HI! UHPF Here! Just reminding you guys that this is a Fanfiction and I'd appreciate if you didn't badger me about how Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't achieve Animagus status in 3 years. This is a FanFICTION. Thanks, guys.**

**LOCATION –GINNY WEASLEY'S ROOM  
TIME- 7:00 AM  
DAY- SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS VACATION  
PERSONS- HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY  
YEAR-1996**

"G'morning, Nightmare." Ginny said, peering over the edge of the bed. She'd made Harry sleep on the carpet by her bed. He got up, stretching his stiff legs, and shaking out his fur. He put his face on her bed and flicked his tongue. She patted him on the head. Her feet swung over the edge and she stepped onto the floor, hoisting herself gingerly and stretching.

"How're you?" she asked. Harry barked. "Well, me too," said Ginny positively. She turned and left her room, Harry following, and discovered Ron standing by her door panting.

"Have-you-seen-Harry?" He gasped stiffly.

"No." said Ginny, striding past him. Harry felt his heart sag a bit at her lack of concern for him. He pattered down the stairs into the kitchen after Ginny, where Mrs. Weasley had laid out plates for the whole house. Harry leapt up into his own spot at the table and lowered his face to his food.

"No! Nightmare, that's Harry's food. Down, bad dog, down!" Ginny grabbed his scruff and ripped him off his chair. Feeling sheepish, Harry hung his head. Ginny bent down and hugged him, planting a little kiss on the top of his head. Harry nuzzled her, relishing her attention. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" she asked, stepping back. He woofed softly, and pulled back farther and bounded upstairs. He detransformed and walked downstairs, ignoring Ginny and sitting down in his spot.

"Harry?" Ginny asked; Harry bit his lip and avoided her gaze. "Harry, have you seen my new dog? Nightmare?"

"no." said Harry, still not looking at her.

"He's a big, black dog and he's really stupid."

Harry flushed.

"He tripped and nearly broke his face on the frozen ground yesterday when I found him. I figured he'd die if I left him out there."

Harry recovered the fact that he still couldn't run as a dog.

"Sounds like a good dog, though." Harry mumbled around his mouthful of bacon.

"He's sweet. Big teeth, yet I suspect he wouldn't hurt a fly." Ginny tossed airily over her shoulder, cooking more eggs in her mother's absence. She flipped the eggs and caught them in the pan, doing it all without magic, being underage. Harry couldn't help admiring her precision and skill.

"You'd make a great mother." He blurted, wishing he could take it back as soon as she turned her curious gaze on him. He dropped his gaze to his empty plate that he couldn't remember clearing. He grabbed it and stood up, brushing past Ginny and placed his dish in the sink.

"Who're those for?" Harry asked, pointing to the eggs.

"Nightmare." Said Ginny. "I think he went back to sleep."

Harry nodded, anxious to get back to his dog form and klutz it up for Ginny. Maybe he'd fall down the stairs. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He slipped from the kitchen, beginning to walk up the stairs, and coming face to face with Ron.

"Hey!" Ron said angrily. "Where've you been? You never went to bed last night, and you never came in this morning."

"Worried about me?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Shut up," Ron snarled at him, "I thought you were missing, because Hermione's gone too!"

"I never noticed she was gone!" Ginny squeaked.

"What did you think happened to her?" Ron snarled. He looked worried, his face flushed. Ginny spluttered and went silent.

"You go. Go find her," said Harry brusquely. Ron opened his mouth, but Harry cut across him.

"I'll stay by and guard the house." He winked at Ron, and then fled upstairs, waiting a few minutes before reappearing as the fluffy dog, yelping in surprise as, in his haste, Harry actually missed a step and slid down the stairs. He lay on the landing, dazed, until Ginny grabbed his face in her hands and shook it.

"You stupid dog," said Ginny, kissing his nose. Head reeling, Harry pushed himself off the ground, shook out his fur, and followed Ron outside.

"We can't use magic, and we don't know where she went!" Said Ginny, standing on the back porch with Harry and Ron. Ron turned to Ginny, face contorted, and said,

"_The dog_ can find her." Harry nodded, and pressed his nose to the grass, looking for a trace of what would be _anything _like his best friend. He picked up a trail of what smelled like what Hermione was as a cat. He woofed and followed the trail, which swooped and swilled in places, before the scent of fear and the scent of dog mingled with her, and lead to a hole in the fence. Without hesitation, Harry slipped under the hole and into the dense forest, and then held up while Ginny and Ron slid through the hole and stood back up and brushed dirt off their clothes.

It was a bit snowier out here, and Harry had trouble finding Hermione's scent again.

He found it, faint and windswept, and followed her into the trees, ducking and weaving and picking it out among the scent of pines. Harry encountered the stony scent of water, and stopped before he splashed into a river about twice the length of his dog body.

Screwing up his nose, Harry kicked off the bank and leaping over the river. Wind stirred his belly fur, and then he felt himself losing altitude, and his front legs hit solid ground, but his haunches slipped into cold, rushing water.

He heaved his backside out of the water, tail-tip being dragged by the waves. He shook the water from his fur, scattering droplettes of shimmering water.

Ron followed him, his left leg plunging into the middle of the river. With a yell of cold fury he pushed off that leg and onto the opposite bank.

Ginny leapt, and with a shriek she landed in the water; her knees buckled under her and she was submerged in the water.


	3. December 23rd Part 2

**LOCATION –FOREST BEHIND THE WEASLEY'S HOUSE  
TIME- 9:00 AM  
DAY- SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS VACATION  
PERSONS- HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY, RON WEASLEY  
YEAR-1996**

"Ginny!" Ron yelled; Harry thrust him away from the river and ran downstream, along the bank where Ginny's head bobbed, pale and terrified. He jumped into the river, and the cold stung, momentarily freezing the breath leaving his nose on its way out; Harry could almost hear it fall into the river. He struck out his frozen limbs, making himself swim faster towards Ginny. He snapped his jaws for her sweater hood, missing it by inches. Ginny now appeared to be unconscious, her head bobbing up and down. He snapped for her again, catching the finest thread of her hood.

He snapped again, catching the fabric for real. Her weight dragged him under, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, but he needed to bring her up. A hook grabbed around his neck, and nearly choking him, heaved him and Ginny into a cold, frosty patch of grass. Panting, Harry released Ginny and snuggled up next to her, curling around her in a feeble attempt to warm her. He licked her face, and then looked beseechingly at Ron, who was holding a hooked stick, and whimpered as cold air washed over all three of them, getting into Harry's fur and freezing his skin. Ron bounced on his toes, clearly torn between Helping Ginny and rescuing Hermione. Ginny stirred, moving her hand and touching Harry's sopping fur.

Ron seemed to decide to do something, and hoisted Ginny over Harry's back. Her hands closed around his neck, weakly, but enough to hold on while Harry pattered along. He sniffed, blowing flurries around the ground as he found Hermione's scent again. He kicked off his back paws, and ended up sprawled on his face. He snarled as he stood back up, rearing back and kicking forwards, focusing on leading an semi-conscious Ginny and a conscious Ron to save a possibly dead Hermione. He tried not to focus on what he was doing, and focused on why he was running. He pelted off into the trees, hearing Ron running behind him. He dug his claws into the frozen ground, making himself run faster, leaning closer to the ground, following Hermione's scent, until he looked up and found himself facing a tree, embedded with Hermione's peachy scent. He looked down, searching all along the tree for her, until a piteous mewling met his ears.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice. Harry pricked and swiveled his ears, trying to find her. "Harry, over here, please help me!" Her voice was coming from the left, in the ferns. Harry bumped against Ron, and bucked his back, shaking Ginny, requesting he take her. He grabbed her and flipped her do he was holding her bridal style. Harry pelted left, streaking through the forest and leaping ferns.

"Owtch! That's my tail!" Harry looked down. Hermione sat trembling below his big paw. He withdrew his paw.

"What are you doing here?" Harry yelped.

"A wolf, Harry, it found me in the backyard, I was practising my transformation, it came in through the hole in the fence, it smelled me, it grabbed me, I – I – couldn't change back, if I startled it, it might have killed me!" Hermione wailed, cuddling up to Harry, who pushed her off.

"Where's the wolf now?" He asked, peering about.

"I don't know." Hermione whimpered.

"Well, let's get out of here." He said, taking her by the scruff and leaping back over the clump of ferns.

"Ha – er- Nightmare!" yelled Ron, sounding thoroughly frightened. Harry dropped Hermione in shock. Ron and Ginny were pressed against a tree by a snarling grey wolf. Harry pounced, crashing flat-pawed into its side and knocking it off-balance. The wolf rolled and leapt back to his paws, snapping his jaws at Harry's exposed neck. He caught the fur on Harry's neck, latching on and shaking his head. Rattled, Harry fell, and the wolf sank his yellow teeth into Harry's flank. Roaring in pain, Harry attempted to throw him off, but the wolf put one wet, muddy paw onto each side of Harry's body.

"No!" came a weak cry. "No, Nightmare!" Harry raised his head weakly. Ginny was clutching Ron's shirt, looking anguished. Seeing her seemed to put new life into his body. Unfortunately it didn't, and when he surged upwards, the wolf pressed him into the frozen ground. Harry's vision began to go black around the edges. But then, the wolf reared back, and sniffed contemptuously at Harry before obviously deciding he and his friends weren't worth his time. He trotted into the trees, stopping to lick his bloody lips. Harry peeled himself to his paws and limped over to Ginny, licking her cold hand until Hermione padded up next to him and said,

"That was so brave, Harry."

"Did you want them to get eaten?" he growled. Hermione recoiled.

"S-sorry. Hey…" something seemed to dawn on her. "You were that dog. The one that growled at me! Ginny's dog, Nightmare!"

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell her."

'Why-?"

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny, peering ahead. Thinking fast, Harry pressed his nose to the ground and began to lead them home. It was lame, but maybe Ginny would believe Hermione just wanted to go for a stroll. Harry pelted along the ground, following their old scents back to the river. Harry heard Ginny whimper, and saw her clutch Ron's shirt. Harry snatched Hermione's scruff and flung her across the river with a flick of his neck. Hermione screeched, and landed with a thud on the other side of the river.

"Where did Harry get that cat?" Ginny asked. Harry would have liked to chloroform her. Harry bumped against Ron and nipped Ginny's sweater.

"Make up your mind!" said Ron grumpily, looking at Hermione across the river. He slipped Ginny on to Harry's back and Harry made sure she was clutching him tight before he kicked off, feeling the river wind ripple his belly fur before he landed hard on his left front paw and falling. His side stung as Ginny touched his bite wound.

"Mum'll heal you, Nightmare." Ginny said weakly. Ron landed shakily next to him, gasping in wonder as he wobbled on his feet and stepped away from the river. Ginny stood up, as did Harry and she began to move forwards, but Harry bumped her leg and she fell sideways onto his back.

"Okay, boy." Said Ginny. She sat on his back, and Ron picked up cat-Hermione, and they began to walk back to the Burrow.


	4. December 24th

**LOCATION – GINNY WEASLEY'S ROOM  
TIME- 6:00 AM  
DAY- THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS VACATION  
PERSONS- HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY  
YEAR-1996**

"_I love you so much." _ Harry breathed. Ginny had awarded 'Nightmare' the reward of sleeping in her bed because he saved her. Ginny's arm was around his furry flank; Harry winced as she brushed the wound Mrs. Weasley healed just a few hours ago. Harry pressed his back into her stomach and he could feel the dressing gown Mrs. Weasley had made her wear. She was terribly distraught when everyone came home injured but Ron. Hermione managed to get into the house and transform before Ron had entered the house carrying Ginny. Ron pretended to blow up at her for making them worry for nothing, but Harry could sense the real distress in his voice whenever he yelled about how worried he was.

"Harry, are you awake?" Hermione's voice called softly from the bed across the room. Harry barked back a yes, though he didn't expect her to understand his soft woof.

"Good. I need to ask you something." Harry didn't hear her feet hit the ground and when he looked down, her eyes were glowing in the soft dawn glow. She was a cat.

"Keep the barking to a minimum." She said pompously.

"Come and sit." Harry murmured.

"No thanks. I have to ask you something. Why don't you want Ginny to know you're her dog?" she asked earnestly.

"You know, our secret and everything." Harry muttered.

"Harry, I know that's not it. You wouldn't have said you didn't want her to know if that was the only reason; I know that already. There's another reason." Hermione wrapped her tail around her tiny paws, waiting for his answer.

"Okay." Harry sighed, "I want to get closer to Ginny. I guess… I want her to love me, but she can't if I'm human, because of Dean. I love her, and I think you'd have known that already."

Hermione nodded.

"And what if-"

"She finds out?" Harry intercepted, "she won't."

"No. What if _Ron_ finds out? He won't like the fact that you've been lying to his sister."

"What's it matter? Ron should understand, of all people, he's been cut off from love too."

Hermione made an odd sound, between a gasp, a choke, and a swoon.

"I see." She croaked. Next Harry knew, Ginny was climbing around him. Light was shining harder than ever through her window. He sat up and stretched, then snuggled back into her bed and signed. It ended in a high pitched whine that made Ginny turn around and smile at him.

"How's my little hero?" she asked happily. Harry wagged his tail. "Who wants bacon for breakfast?"

Harry barked.

"You're a really good boy." Ginny said, hugging him around the neck. Harry licked her ear. "Now leave, so I can take off this dressing gown." She said roughly. Harry pounced out of the room and waited faithfully outside Ginny's door, wagging his tail. She opened it a few minutes, clothed as though going back to Hogwarts. Harry walked down the stairs, coming face to face – yet again- with Ron, who bent over.

"Harry." He whispered. "Why haven't you been going to bed lately?" he sounded dangerous. Ginny walked past them, saying "Don't you touch that dog, _brother._" Ron's face was suddenly twisted into a cruel smile.

"You're _dogging_ it, are you?"

Harry felt a sudden urge to bite him. He snatched Ron's sleeve and pulled him into the empty sitting room, where he de-transformed.

"So what? What if your sister loves me? How is that your problem? Why are you so edgy?" Harry growled.

"I wonder what would happen if Ginny was to find out what you really are? She'll discover you're a filthy liar."

"You wouldn't." Harry growled.

"I wouldn't" Ron said. "But she will. You're gonna slip up, you're not perfect, Harry."

"It's none of your buisness what I choose to do!" Harry yelled.

"But it is my buisiness!" Ron yelled back, fighting to keep his voice down. "She's my sister!"

"She can choose what she wants to do!"

"But not in this case." said Ron, "She's not choosing to believe you're a dog. You're forcing her to."

"So you want me to tell her I've been lying to her?" Harry snarled.

"That's exactly what I want." Ron hissed.

"You idiot! Don't you think that would have the same effect? She'd still be hurt in every way. I'd just be telling her what she could find out for herself, and assuring her dissapointment. Not telling her gives us more of a chance of living in oblivion."

"So you know that you're risking hurting her?"

"How do you know that I would be hurting her?"

"Ginny doesn't take kindly to being lied to."

"I know that. I'm not lying. I haven't told her that I'm the dog. That's not lying."

You don't get it, do you?" Ron growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Hi!" chirped a happy voice. Ron's face melted into one of horror. Harry whipped around. Ginny stood there, smile fading.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked warily.

"Did you hear any of that?" Ron asked, horrifed.

"No... Why?" she added suspiciously.

"Planning your Christmas present." piped up Harry, smiling.

"Thanks!" Ginny squealed. "Hey, have you boys seen Nightmare? It's Christmas Eve and I want to see if I can put him into the festivities." She held up a Father Christmas hat.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Ron, you just had him!" Ginny cried, sounding exhasperated. "Not two minutes ago! You were talking to him like a crazy person."

Ron flushed. "I don't know where he is now." He mumbled.

"Hmm..." Ginny said, walking away.

"You see?" Ron asked, turning back to Harry.

"Well, Ron, the damage is done, okay? If I tell her, it's bad, if I keep going, it's bad. Live with it and leave me alone." he spat, walking away and transforming so he could bound up to Ginny, who was peering under the table.

"Hey!" she yelped, jumping back. "There you are!" she said, putting the hat on his head and tying it under his chin.

"Do you like it on, Nightmare?" she asked. Harry panted. "Good! Come on, I want to go wrap gifts, and it's a lonely task. I've wrapped Mum's and that's it." She said, taking Harry into her room. Harry lagged behind and tried to push his blowout with Ron into the back of his mind.


	5. December 25th CHRISTMAS!

**A/N: A part in this chapter is directed good-naturedly towards ChocolateIsKryptonite's review. Clever, clever, ChocolateisKryptonite. I hadn't thought of that. I'll just make it look like I had... Lol. **

**LOCATION: GINNY WEASLEY'S BEDROOM  
TIME: 3:00 AM  
PERSONS: HARRY POTER, GINNY WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER  
YEAR: 1996**

Harry couldn't sleep. He was remembering yesterday when he'd told Hermione about his argument with Ron. He would have kept it quiet had Hermione not noticed the stony silence that had settled over them. Hermione had suggested telling her Nightmare ran away. Harry shot her down by saying how upset Ginny would be for weeks. Hermione tried to pull up by saying that she'd clear up after a while, but Harry shot her right in the engine by reminding her that the loss of a pet is like the loss of a friend. It is the loss of a friend.

Harry chuffed and rolled over on the rug below Ginny's bed. Silently, he picked himself up off the rug and walked out of the room, careful to make sure his claws didn't click on the floor. He de-transformed and went up the stairs to Ron's room, where an invitingly warm bed awaited him. He clambered onto the bed and stretched his sore muscles, before curling up and instantly falling into blackness...

Hermione was sitting on the end of Ron's bed when Harry woke up the next morning. They were holding gifts from each-other, Hermione an intricately laced box of what Harry thought was candy, and Ron a knitted scarf, with delicate red and gold patterning. Based on the flustered look about Ron's face, Harry assumed that Hermione was questioning him about two years' worth of romanticized Christmas gifts. Harry sat up and pushed back the covers.

"Morning Harry!" chirped Hermione, spotting him first.

"Yeah." wheezed Ron, sounding relieved to see him. "Morning Harry."

Harry grunted a reply, and then subtly took Ginny's gift off the bottom of the pile on the edge of his bed. Neither of his friends seemed to notice he skipped their gifts entirely. Harry opened it quite covertly, hiding it from view as though it was a secret code and he would be in trouble if it was seen. It was a picture. Harry had no idea where it could have come from. It was him, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and, directly behind him, his parents. Harry was amazed. Last night he crept out of Ginny's room while she was wrapping his present (and stayed out for a couple more seconds to ensure no aroused suspicions) and had no idea what she had given him. There was a note in his lap where it must have fallen out.

_Harry,_

_Couldn't think of what to get you, so I figured, you're quite a character. You love everyone you've come close to. So I sent some pictures I borrowed (Sorry!) through Muggle Post to a shop, where they painted it and sent it back. All you pictures are back where they belong now. In case you're wondering, I saw an ad in one of the Muggle papers Dad always has._

_- Ginny_

Harry felt a surge of affection for all the hard work and thievery (Harry frowned) Ginny had done to do this for him, even if the thievery was from him. Although Harry never had a picture of Dumbledore, Hagrid, or Hermione. Harry unwrapped the rest of his gifts, which were very typical, from his friends, issuing a thank-you to Ron and Hermione before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He transformed into Nightmare once in the hall, slunk past Ron's room and down the stairs, where he slithered into Ginny's room and woofed. Ginny was asleep, sunlight being filtered by her curtains so that the room glowed.

Harry padded silently into her room and sat on the carpet, where he put his head on her bed and watched her until her eyes flickered open. Bleary with sleep she yawned and sat up, brightening when she saw the heap of gifts on her bed. She opened each one swiftly and happily, stopping finally with two in her had still wrapped. Ron's and Harry's. Harry had to stop himself from yelping with glee as she opened his, a gold necklace that had a tiny golden cat dangling from the end. Ginny sqealed with delight and clasped the chain around her neck. Proud, Harry watched as she opened Ron's gift, a Holyhead Harpies poster. Looking quite delighted, Ginny set it on her bed and leaped up, looking perky and bright.

"Breakfast time, Nightmare!" she said, and Harry followed her to the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione were sitting with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley.

**A/N: I'm just gonna pretend that it's only these 6 for Christmas, okay?**

Ginny sat down, issuing thank yous around the table before raising her fork to her mouth, then returning it to her late.

"Where's Harry?" she asked interestedly. Harry shuffled his paws, becoming extremely interested in a blue splotch on the carpet.

"Sleeping." answered Hermione evasively.

"Oh."

The rest of the day carried by very peacefully; that evening Harry was curled up in front of the fire with Ginny, who was stroking his head rather absent-mindedly. Harry sighed. The fire seemed to have lost its warmth after awhile. Harry shook off her hand and slipped over to the couch, where he stretched and sprawled out in front of the fire, pushing Crookshanks away with a paw. Hissing, Crookshanks forced his way under Harry's muzzle, where Harry rolled him away with his nose.

"Be nice, Nightmare." said Ginny sleepily. Harry snarled quietly at the cat, who hissed at him and slashed his muzzle. Angered, Harry snapped his jaws at the cat, grabbing him around his middle and flinging him across the room. With an indignant hiss, the cat streaked away.

"There was no need for that, Nightmare!" said Ginny loudly. Harry could not have really cared less. He yawned and restesd his head back on his paws. Ginny was next to him in an instant, rapping his side lightly with her hand.

"Crookshanks wasn't bothering you!" she hissed. Harry shook her off, growing sleepy and not caring about the stupid cat. He longed for Ginny to curl up next to him next to the fire, clutching his fur and breathing lightly. But that wasn't happening. Harry groaned.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Harry chuffed sleepily and trembled.

Ginny sat back, then got up, and Harry heard her retreating into the kitchen.

"Ron, did you give my dog Butterbeer?!"

**Sorry this chapter had no plotline. Next one'll be better.**


	6. December 26th

**LOCATION: WEASLEY'S SITTING ROOM  
PERSONS: HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY  
TIME: 10:00 AM  
YEAR: 1996**

Harry awoke in front of the now extinguished fire, where Ginny had left him last night, but not entirely by himself, he noticed with a jolt. Ginny was laying against his flank with a Ron-scented blanket draped around her. Heart swelling with protectiveness, Harry tightened his body around hers and issued a low growl, daring anybody to come between him and his Ginny.

_But she's not yours._

Sadness swept over Harry as he realized that Ginny would likely never be his. He curled his tail around her. That wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Harry." A soft voice woke him from his thoughts. "You can't have her, you know. I know you love her, but she's with Dean, not you, and-" the voice stopped abruptly as Harry's head shot up and snarled at the speaker, who sounded like Hermione. Why was everybody trying to change his decision? He clicked his teeth. He could feel Ginny sigh against his side and looked at her for a brief moment, then raised his head to peer at where Hermione's voice had come from, struggling to see a sign of her. She wasn't there at all. Too much Christmas pudding must have driven Harry to hear things. His subconcious was upset with him now.

_Well, how is it your problem?_ he asked it silently. _This is a concious choice._ But Harry knew, down inside that what he was doing was wrong. She was actually cheating on Dean! Technically, right? I mean she loved him so much as a dog... Harry shook the thought from his head. Ginny stirred and tensed against him. Waking up, Harry realized, to a bright sun shining through the window was jarring. But Ginny's eyes didn't open. Instead, she began to murmur.

"No, Harry, the book!" Harry's attention snapped to her. Her face was distressed. "No! It's the diary! No! The snake, watch out!" she screeched. He nudged her with his nose, quite roughly. "No! You'll be hurt!" she cried. Harry nipped her shoulder. She jerked awake, tears in her eyes. Harry nuzzled her comfortingly, and she grabbed his neck and sobbed freely into his neck. He wished, for a second, that he was human, so that he could wrap his arms comfortingly around her.

"I see that all the time!" she wailed. "It scares me so much!" Harry pressed his nose to her head. "I see Harry dying, all the time, and it makes me sick and scared, Nightmare, but I can't tell anyone else, they'll treat me like a child!"

_I wouldn't._ Thought Harry. She sniffed and lapsed into quiet sobs. Harry felt so sorry for her, but also a bit awed that she saw him dying in her reoccurring nightmares.

"That's another reason you have your name." she said softly. "Now you've saved me from nightmares.

00000000

Harry was human again. He was in Ron's room, when Hermione came up to the door and knocked.

"Harry, I'm not sure I should do this." She said, holding out a slip of paper. "It's rude and invasive. But I thought you might like to know." Harry took the slip and Hermione left. Harry turned it over in his hands before reading it.

_Ginny,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you this. I can't be with you anymore._ _I know, it's sudden and soon, but I also know that you never stopped loving Harry Potter. I can see it in the way you look at him and evreything. I don't want to be holding you back from what you really want. I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't want to be the topic of your woes.  
I'm ending it. Goodbye Ginny.  
-Dean_

Despite the happy feeling soaring in his chest, Harry itched to run downstairs and embrace Ginny, this must be really hard for her. Dean was kinda being a bit selfish. Harry shook his head. He started to go downstairs, but then realized that if he comforted her as Harry, she'd know he read her private mail. Transforming yet again, He picked up the letter and returned it to Ginny's room. then he streaked downstairs and into the sitting rom, where Ginny was curled up on the couch, gazing blankly into the fire. Harry padded past her a few times, but her gaze remained empty and unmoving. He licked her face. She drew up, her gaze sparking anew, then looked at her dog, who peered back at her sadly.

"I'm so upset right now, Nightmare." she whispered. "He broke up with me because I looked at Harry a few times." Bitterness choked her voice and Harry nudged her.

"Selfish and jealous is what he is." Ginny spat. "But he's right." Harry's heart leapt and he had to keep his ears form pricking in intrest.

"I never really lost intrest in Harry." she murmured. Harry's heart quickened. Could it be?

"Hermione told me to give up on him." She said. "So I did. He obviously didn't fancy me."

Harry's heart ached to hear that he did that to her. He whimpered apology.

"I tried to fall in love again, but it doesn't work that way!" she wailed, tears pouring from her eyes. Harry had always thought she was tougher than this, like her brothers. But deep down, this must be her, really letting her feelings flow. He smiled in spite of himself. He loved the girl sitting on the couch, and now he knew she loved him back. He felt like he could fly! But right now he needed to stay on the ground and do what dogs were made to do.

Comfort his master.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it's 1:00 in the morning. The next chapter'll be a little bit boring, I think, sorry. But December 28th'll be the best chapter. Stay tuned!**


	7. December 27th

**A/N: So as a surprise for you guys, I did the chapter you've all been waiting for here. Surprise! Please enjoy and please, please review! I love to hear what you thought!  
**  
**LOCATION: GINNY WEASLEY'S BEDROOM  
PERSONS: GINNY WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER  
TIME: 10:00 PM  
YEAR: 1996**

It had been a boring sort of day until late that night. Harry flexed his claws and fidgeted around a little. He really couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of and rejecting his plans to ask Ginny out. He itched his ear deftly and tried to settle back down.

"Nightmare..." Ginny moaned. "Settle down, you dozy dog." Harry flopped down. Ginny patted his head and brushed the patch of fur concealing his scar. Surprised, Harry pounced out of the bed and landed with a roll on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up in bed. "Are you hurt? Let me see your head." Harry pressed back up against the wall. "Have you been hiding that cut from me?" she asked. "It's okay, let me see."

She took a few steps towards him. He pulled back his lips as though to snarl at her, but made no sound, his eyes wide with worry. She brushed the patch again, and he snapped at her arm, missing it by a millimetre. "Nightmare, stop!" she squeaked, and next thing he knew he was being wrestled to the floor. Ginny pushed back the fur and Harry struggled as hard as he could.

"That's funny." she said thoughtfully. "It's a lightning... bolt..."

The weight on Harry's flank was relieved, and Ginny went to light a candle. She returned to him and peered into his eyes. He shut them quickly, but she saw them already.

"Harry...?" she whispered. Harry shook his head rapidly. "You can understand me?" she asked suspiciously. Harry shook his head again.

"You can! You liar!" Ginny yelled, jumping back. "Harry Potter, are you an Animagus?" she asked. Harry nodded reluctantly. "Oh, my God." she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"I told you all my secrets. Every thing I hold private from even my family! You con artist! You filthy liar! Just when I thought... Guh." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "How could you lie to me?" She asked wetly.

"And don't even bother telling me that you're sorry! 'Sorry' is what you say when it was accidental, and you knew fully that you were lying to me." Her face dawned. "In fact, Ron told me to watch out for love." Her eyes were aflame with what Harry recognized as hatred.

"Were you what he meant? Is that why you did this?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me. Do you know anything about me?" She sighed. "You know what, Harry? Just get out of my bedroom. I was in love with you for five years, and you didn't even pay me any mind until I started to get popular. Well, Harry everyone-loves-me Potter, get out of my room, because you don't deserve me. YOu don't deserve anyone, you... Get out." She said, gesturing towards the door. Harry planted his feet.

"Get out of my room Harry, before I kick you." Harry squared his shoulders and pulled back his lip.

"If you have something to say to me, don't be a coward. Turn back and tell me!" Harry shook a little, telling himself defiance was keeping him a dog, instead of cowardice. Harry was terribly surprised when he hung his head and Ginny struck out with a kick that sent him reeling into the wall.

"I told you I would." Ginny snarled. "GET OUT, POTTER! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN!"

Her use of Harry's surname struck him like a blow to the head. He pushed back against the wall and panted.

"I know that hurt. Did it?" she asked slyly.

Harry slumped to the floor and whined.

"You stubborn- GET OUT BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Ginny's hair was frazzled, her eyes wild with fury. Harry stood his ground. Ginny was being insensitive and refusing to see how devoted he really was. Harry snarled at her, bushing out his fur.

"You can't hurt me. I know you can't. You don't want to see me hurt because you-" she scoffed, "have feelings for me." She raised her wand. "But you can enjoy your pain because I have no feelings for you."

Her words crashed against him like ice shards. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll do it." Harry looked up. Ginny's eyes were no longer filled with rage and hatred, but there was no sign of love or sorrow or apology. Only calm rage that made Harry feel like he was drowning. "I swear if you don't get out right now..."

Harry, scared of what she might do in all her fury, picked his aching body up off the floor and began to pad out of Ginny's room. To his surprise, however, he was lifted off his paws and thrown from Ginny's room to the landing outside it. His head struck the wall and he fell to the floor. He raised his spinning head to look at Ginny, who was standing in her doorway, watching him. His vision grew fuzzy and his head pounded sharply. His neck felt like twigs and he let it collapse to his paws.

He could faintly hear Ginny shut her bedroom door.


	8. December 28th

**SURPRISE! Again. This chapter is part songfic! Even without hearing the song,this chapter will still make perfect sense, don't worry. The song is called Erase This, by Evanescence. I do not claim ownership nor am I making money from it, yada, yada,yada. But just incase anyone still has issues, I changed the lyrics up in the ****_tiniest_**** ways. ENJOY!  
****  
LOCATION: THE LANDING OUTSIDE GINNY WEASLEY'S BEDROOM  
PERSONS: HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER  
TIME: 7:00 AM  
YEAR: 1996**

"Ron! He's coming to!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily and looked up at who spoke. Hermione was crouched beside him, holding her wand and, what Harry recognised as his own arm.

"Underage..." he murmured, gesturing towards Hermione's wand.

"Sh.. Harry, you're hurt. I don't need to worry about underage wizardry here. Ron's parents are overage and the Ministry can't tell if it was us or them, so nobody cares. How did this happen to you?" she asked, binding his stinging arm.

"I know what happened." Ron said grumpily. "Ginny threw you out. She found you out, didn't she?"

Harry nodded.

"Why am I human?" he asked. "She threw me out as a dog."

"Your transformation wavers if you forget that's what you need to be." Hermione muttered.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked. His mind was spinning with questions.

"Ron's room. I lost something and I thought he hid it from me. Which he did." Hermione growled, whipping her head around to face him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"It was funny to watch."

"Anyways..." She huffed, "when I left Ron's room it was too dark for me to see you down here, because you have a night-black coat. I saw you this morning right before you changed back, moaning and groaning. The works."

Mind emptied, Harry sat up, panting with the effort. Ginny hated him. He was not, however going to whine miserably and ask himself why he didn't listen to Ron. Ron's situation would have gone down the same way. A bit sick to his stomach,Harry stood up with a grunt. Thanking Hermione, he walked downstairs, just wanting to sit alone by the fire.

0000000

"Harry?" asked a soft, scared voice. He lolled his head to look at the speaker. Ginny stood in the doorway, looking timid and dull. Harry narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Can I sit?" she asked. Harry nodded, moving aside to make a seat for her. She sat.

"I'm sorry." she blurted. Harry eyed her, gaze stone-cold. Ginny sighed. "I overreacted. And I'm sorry."

Did Ginny just think that he would accept her back like that? She'd magicked him out of her room and called him horrid names that would insult any wizard. Any person. Brought to his mind suddenly was a song he'd heard on Dudley's radio that somehow played songs from the future.

(NOTE: **Bold** is Harry singing; _Italic_ is Ginny.)

**"It's too late to change your mind." **he started darkly. Ginny's eyes flashed with recognition; she must know this song too.

_"Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams?" _She asked, Harry knew she was referring to the fact that the world was about to end, and anytime to make a relationship was now.

"**I can't wash these sins away. The sinking feeling every day I'm waking up in someone else's life!"** Harry was on his feet now, glaring at the girl who rejected him, and then tried to love him again.

_"Is it so, hard for you?" _Ginny asked, fake pity in her otherwise angry eyes.

**"Yes, it's so hard for me!" **Harry snarled more than he sang now. **"And to believe that what I dreamed could ever come to life at all." **Harry was referring to the fact that he thought he could make his life with Ginny better with the dog thing. **"No, I can not erase this lie!" **

Harry stopped, panting, tears were starting to well in Ginny's eyes. He wanted her to understand how much she hurt him.

**"Not gonna let this day go by. I'm gonna save this wasted life," **he wanted Ginny to understand that she'd shattered his life and it was useless now.

**"And nothing can stand in my way!**" He pushed Ginny below the neck and she stumbled. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Harry didn't want to hear it. "I hurt you." he said back, not letting any of the sadness he was feeling into his voice.

"_Not enough to say goodbye."_ she sang quietly. "_You're burning it till there's nothing left-"_

_**"I'm drowning in the mess that I have made!" **_Harry snarled. Did Ginny think that he just wanted to smash their friendship because they made mistakes? Harry was terribly confused. He was so angry at Ginny for beating him around yesterday, but he was guilty inside, for rejecting her after she apologised to him. He hung his head.

_"Is it so hard for you? 'Cause it's so hard for me. To believe that what we dreamed could ever come to life at all." _

Harry stepped up to her, heart melting at the sad gleam in her eyes. His anger disapeared as she looked at him, but he wasn't ready to forgive her. She'd still tried to kill him last night.

"**But I cannot erase this lie!"** Harry sang again, hoping she understood he regretted lying to her.

_"Darkness in me..." _Ginny sang. Harry wanted to believe she was blaming an explosive temper for her anger. He was so confused with his feelings spinning all over his head. Finally, he felt love take over. He grabbed Ginny by her shoulders.

**"The water's rising around us."**

_"There is no other way down!"_

**"I only have myself to blame! For it all."**

**_"_**_Is it so hard for you? 'Cause it's so hard for me."_

**"To believe that what I dreamed could ever come to life at all."**

**"**_If I could just erase my mind!" _Ginny shouted. She wanted to forget all of this ever happened.

"**But I cannot erase this lie."**

Harry looked down at her, and he wanted to kiss her. He pulled her closer. Then he felt his broken arm throb and pushed her off. He held it up to her; she gasped. He nodded grimly, turned on his heel and walked away from her. He wasn't ready to take her back.

Not yet.

**A/N: For those of you who are confused, or didn't bother to read this chapter, (I don't blame you) What happened was Ginny apologised and at first, Harry was so angry at Ginny for beating him up. But as they went on singing, Harry realised that she really was upset for hurting him and that she just overreacted. Harry realised that he still loves her, down inside, and nearly kisses her, but then decides he's not ready to forgive her yet.**


	9. December 29th

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. I know you all love me. For those of you who forgot, by the way, the song from the prev. chapter was called Erase This. Oh, and I noticed some of you were asking how Ginny never noticed they were Animagi when they were practicing right in front of her window. The Answer: She didn't ever look out her window. Happy? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took a scene from the sixth movie and tweaked it, the one where the Burrow is randomly attacked at Christmas for no reason. Now there's a reason. Plus, an epic plot twist. BTW I apologize for any spelling mistakes in previous chapters. I'm spell-checking everything now. Enjoy!**

**LOCATION: WEASLEY'S FRONT PORCH  
PERSONS: HARRY POTTER  
TIME: 7:00 PM  
YEAR: 1996**

"Read the Authors' Note." Harry muttered, and then shook his head. **Ha. Gag line. Seriously, though, read it.**

Harry sat alone on the edge of the porch in front of the door of the Burrow. The wind was cold as it blew into his face. Snow was beginning to fall around his paws and into his fur. The door opened and he smelled her before he saw her. The scent brought stabbing pains back to his broken leg.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry flattened his ears and snarled. Footsteps echoed across the porch. Snow began to fall harder, spiralling and buffeting him hard. Ginny sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Annoyed at her Ginny-stubbornness, but happy for her warm body, Harry grunted and kept his eyes trained straight ahead.

"Harry, aren't you cold?" she asked. _No, I'm sweltering. _ Harry thought sarcastically. He sat up straighter. He licked his lips. Snow was beginning to billow around his feet. Had he not known Ginny was there he would not have believed it; the snow was messing up his senses; he couldn't see, hear or smell anything but snow and wind. He turned his head; he could no longer see the house.

Ginny clutched his fur. Harry wanted to find a way in, but he was too scared to leave Ginny behind. The snowstorm had blossomed in no time flat.

"HARRY! GINNY! THE DOOR! COME INSIDE, NOW!" Hermione's voice sounded somewhere behind him. He got up and turned, Ginny clutching him, and made his way towards Hermione's voice. His muzzle hit stone and he roared in pain. He swivelled his head blindly, sniffing for the scent of warmth. The wind howled; the snow was up to his hocks. (The ankle joint on a dog's foot.) There was a shriek and a thud; Ginny collapsed beside him. Then something struck him hard in the head, and he fell over beside her. He whined at her, and she moaned sickly. The snow stopped and mad cackling rose in his ears.

"What have we here? A Blood Traitor and her filthy mutt. Did you kids enjoy my little snowstorm?" A Woman's voice.

"Harry? Ginny? The snow stopped come on-" Hermione was cut off by the woman again "A Mudblood! Even better!"

Harry looked up. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing over him and Ginny, looking at Hermione. Bellatrix could not see him turn back. It would blow the whole reason he became an Animagus! Ron's head poked out beside Hermione.

"Will you two come in, Mum says- Gah!"

And a flick of Bellatrix's wand sent Hermione and Ron to the floor beside each other. She swept them into a sort of pile beside Harry and Ginny; the latter was beginning to stir.

"Let's get you branded so I can leave." She said lazily, reaching for Ginny. Harry gathered up his strength and leapt at Bellatrix, snapping his jaws at her. He landed in front of her, snarling. She peered at him, and he willed Ron to take the girls inside. Bellatrix waved her wand and Harry felt a sharp pull on his broken leg. A chain bound him to the deck. She waved it again and a dark fog began to descend on them all. Hermione shrieked and stumbled forwards; Ron had shoved her and Ginny off the deck.

"Go!" he hissed. They dove into the tall grasses in the frontyard. The fog cleared. Bellatrix had Ron by the neck. She drew her wand along his arm, making him emit an unworldly sound.

"STOP!" He yelled. "STOP! AGH! PLEASE!" She flung him to the ground, leaving him to whimper, and cradle his bloody arm, which now read _Blood-Traitor. _ Harry understood now. They were branding all wizards with their blood status so they knew who was what and couldn't have people lie to them about it.

There was a shriek. Bellatrix had Ginny pinned right in front of the tall grass field. She sounded like a sickly high pitched version of Ron.

"LET GO! PLEASE, IT HURTS!" And Bellatrix threw Ginny down and turned to the patch of tall grass that was quivering in a small trail away from the house. She shot her wand at it; a jet of blue light flew at Hermione; there was a yowl and the grass stopped quivering. Ron leaped up from the porch and ran towards her.

"RON!" he barked. "RON, FREE ME!" But Ron appeared to be pushing through a barrier of pain towards Hermione. Ginny was stirring; Bellatrix was headed towards Hermione's grass patch. She reached it before Ron; there was horrible, wordless shrieking and then a cloud of black smoke as Bellatrix took off into the air.

"RELASHIO!" Ginny's cry split the frosty night air. The chain binding Harry snapped and Harry turned himself human again. He looked at Ginny, whose arm bore _Blood-Traitor _just like Ron's did, and sped off into the tall grass.

"NO! NO, OH MERLIN, NO!"

If Harry had not known Ron was over by Hermione he would not have believed that screech came from him. It was high pitched and scared, like a girl. Harry ignored the stalks whipping his face as he ran onwards. When he emerged into a tiny clearing, Ron was cradling Hermione in his arms. Blood was leaking from her neck. _Mudblood _was carved into it, underlined with a dripping scarlet scratch.

"Harry. Harry, I reckon she's dead."

The world shattered around him. Nothing existed anymore, so why was he still here and not spinning into the darkness of oblivion? Because Hermione could not be dead, his best friend was NOT dead. Harry fell to his knees beside Ron, who was doing nothing to conceal the tears welling up in his eyes. Harry felt his own shoulders shaking with sobs; he touched Hermione's forehead and wiped the hair from her eyes. Ginny crashed through the fronds behind them.

"NO!" she cried, collapsing. She snatched Harry's shoulder and cried openly. Forgetting his anger with her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, hoping never to have to hold her like this again, like the world was falling out around them. He squeezed her.

"I'm so scared." She whimpered, clutching him.

"I know." He whispered. "I need you to stay next to me." He whispered, crying against her. "I don't want you-"

She cut him off with her lips, pressing them against his softly. Startled, Harry backed up.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded, an odd feeling bubbling up inside him. He turned back to Hermione, shunning Ginny.

"It should have been me." Said Ron softly. "She didn't have to die. It's my fault, I told her to run, I should have just kept her there with me." Harry leaned against Ron, who leaned back, and they sat like that, like brothers.

"Ron." Said Ginny. "You know what you can do instead of crying. You can avenge her by standing up and keeping love and hope alive in the world."

"Sometimes those little lights can't save you from the darkness within." Said Ron without stirring at all, still holding Hermione.

"But you can use them to guide you through." Said Ginny sharply. She leaned on Harry as though exhausted, and Harry slipped an arm around her. They all sat there, mourning their friend, all crying silently, living as one, all realising simultaneously that all they had was each other now.

Life had become a Nightmare.

**A/N: I cried while I wrote this. WHAT HAVE I DONE?**


	10. December 30th

HI! It's me. I'd like to thank one of my loyal reviewers sbmcneil, who pointed out some of the flaws and rips in my story! Thank you so much! i love that you took time from your day to tell mw what's what. So now I can fix it.

-First up!I'm sorry for confusing you all with the animal/human talk scenes. I assure you, that when Harry is talking and everybody except the person he's talking to is referring to him as Nightmare, he is talking to a fellow Animagus. And if he's speaking as a dog, it's not to the people. Sorry for confusion.

-Secondly!You mentioned that it would be unlikely that Hermione would go along with them. Well, if you look at it from Hermione's point of view, she would know that even if she doesn't do it, the boys will. If they were alone at any piont and Death Eaters showed up, the boys would have a disguise, and Hermione wouldn't. It would look very suspicious if the Mudblood that was known to be friends with Harry Potter was sitting alone with two random suspiciously Harry-and-Ron-like dogs. Plus, I'll bet you that she cares more about herself and the boys' safety than the rules.

-Thirdly!You said that Ginny could know their secret because she's good at keeping secrets. Well, they'd be putting Ginny in danger by telling her, because she could be captured and tortured for thier location, or she'd be Veritaserumed and enadanger them all.

-Lastly!You pointed out that Hermione and Ron can be quite blurty with secrets. Hermione doesn't talk to people much, and Ron isn't in

many heated arguments with anyone but Harry and Ginny, who aren't a problem. (Well for the latter, not anymore. the only argument Ron and Ginny ever had that I remember is the one after Christmas.)

Hope that cleared things up! Talk to me about any other flaws you might notice! Thank you all for reviewing, and to any new reviewers, I don't wike fwames... SO NO FLAMES! Enjoy the rest!

LOCATION: TALL GRASS IN THE WEASLEY'S FRONT YARD

PERSONS: GINNY WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER

TIME: 7:00 AM

YEAR: 1996

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that Ron and Hermione were missing. Harry sat up, gazing around him, and then collapsed onto his back when he remembered why he was even this field. Resentment bubbled up inside him and he vowed never to let his friends out of his sight again. He transformed, and nudged Ginny sharply until she awoke.

"Night- Harry? What are you doing?" Harry waved his tail at the empty patch they had been sleeping in.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes. He pressed his nose to the ground and searched for a trail. He trundled along the trail, snuffling Ron's scent and trying to separate it from the smell of dry grass. It took him a second to realise that Ginny wasn't following him. He stuck her with a look. But she was looking in another direction. There was a definite ginger head standing out against the brush.

Harry put his nose back to the ground, nonplussed. Sheepishly, he realised that he was following Ron's scent from last night. He turned back to Ginny, who turned and ran towards Ron. Harry bounded after her, definitely picking up a fresher scent.

"Ron, are you okay?" asked Ginny. Ron turned to them, an oddly sincere smile on his pale face.

"Ginny." He said, sounding extremely relieved, "She's okay. Turns out I don'tknow how to do a pulse-check charm." He shifted to reveal her pale form, still as far as Harry knew, very much dead. He turned himself human again, having no need for his senses anymore. Harry checked her pulse manually. It was faint, but Harry could feel it.

"How did you get over here? And how did you find out she was okay? And how come you didn't already know that last night?" Ginny inquired.

"And why did you not check her pulse manually?" Harry put in.

"When I woke up," Ron started, "she let out a sigh. A tiny little sigh. I couldn't see her breathing last night, it was dark. I don't know how to check pulses manually." he added sheepishly. " Anyway, when I woke up, and found out she was alright, I tried to go to the house to get Mum, but I have no idea where I am. So I tried using my dog senses, but I couldn't get Hermione along with me. I thought about going to get Mum, and leaving Hermione with you, but I would have no idea how to get back without revealing our secret. So I waited for super-senses part 2." Ron finished up his story and stared around, as though he just realised he was here with them.

Harry stood up. He could most definitely not see over the grass.

"Err- okay." he said, and buckled down into his dog form, following his and Ginny's scents back to their patch of grass, than following Ron's old trail back to the house.

"Now this trail is useful." laughed Ginny. Harry could see the faintest outline of the house when he looked up, and soon felt the cold, soothing brush of cold air against his tired muzzle. He stretched and shook out his fur, only now realizing how stuffy it had been in the grass.

Ginny let out a whoop and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Harry turned human for like, the third time today, and led his friends back to the house, where he was so happy to feel warm air on his face and the smell of bacon on his tongue.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" screeched Mrs. Weasley, coming into view in the doorway of the kitchen. Harry took a step to the side, making Mrs. Weasley stop in her tracks and gape in horror.

"Oh, dear. How did that happen?"She asked quietly, hustling forward and peering at Hermione in Ron's arms. She brushed Hermione's hair aside and felt her forehead. She levitated Hermione into a chair and demanded Ron go get her healing book.

"Ginny, wherever is your dog, dear? I haven't seen him forever." Asked Mrs. Weasley distractedly, waving her wand over Hermione's neck.

Harry stiffened; Ginny let out a little strangled noise and said,

"He's gone."

"Where did he go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, more focused now.

Harry closed his eyes tight as he felt Ginny turn a rock-hard gaze on him.

"I don't know." She said stiffly.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, running her fingers over the word Mudblood inscribed on Hermione's neck.

"We were attacked last night. Bellatrix Lestrange conjured that snowstorm to throw us off. Then she ran around slicing our blood statuses into us." Said Ginny.

"Are you hurt, Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply. Ginny showed her her arm. Mrs. Weasley let out a strangled cry.

"It's okay Mum, Hermione's worse."

"What?" came Ron's voice. Harry looked up. Ron was looking purely shocked, his face blanched and his grip on the book slack.

"Worse than us, I mean." Ginny said hurriedly.

"Show me your arm, Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley, watching a blue flame flicker over Hermione's wound. Ron obliged and Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Now you."

Harry stiffened again; he hadn't been branded, he'd been a dog. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and said,

"I went ahead, after Hermione fell. I had no idea she'd been caught and I just kept moving. Ron found me later and told me what happened and that the threat was gone." Harry said, forcing an ashmed look and peering at the floor.

"So you haven't been hurt?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Good." breathed Mrs Weasley. "You three can go, if you like."

Harry left the living room, followed by Ginny.

"Mum hasn't noticed your broken arm." Ginny said quietly. Subconciously, Harry's gaze drifted to it. Shocked, Harry realised the bandages were gone, leaving nothing but pale skin beneath.

"That's my peace offering." Ginny said. "I don't want to be angry with you anymore, Harry."

"It's not my choice. I don't control your feelings." Harry said stiffly.

"But I do. And I'm not mad at you anymore. I forgive you. And once again, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Harry turned to her. Her eyes were glowing softly. He opened his arms and Ginny rushed into them, hugging him tightly.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce."

A/N: Sorry this chapter a) took so long and b) was so uneventful. BTW, I know you're wondering 'Why didn't Hermione fix Harry's arm earlier rather than just bandaging it?' Good question. The answer? Let's just say if you fix it without bandaging and re-aligning the bone, it'll fix crooked and be like that forevah.


	11. FinishUp

A/N: *Dodges books and rocks being thrown at me* Yes, It's me! Formerly UltimateHarryPotterFan! I exist! I bring bad news, however.

I'd basically been smacked in the face by writers block for this story. Like, seriously, how would you carry on from that? Not to mention, after this chapter, I kinda stopped shipping HarryXGinny because HarryXHermione appealed to me more. So, guys. I'm not discontinuing this story, because discontinuing means abandoning an unfinished plot. I'm marking this as complete and removing comments of another chapter from the previous one.

Really long ago the realisation hit me that this story had drawn a blank in my head. And I dropped it. I saw it again while I was looking through my stories and saw it had 41 reviews and I was like, "OMFG FOURTY-ONE REVIEWS WTF PEOPLE LIKED THIS ASDFGHJKL" And re-read it and was like, "I should finish this, but how?" It can't be fourteen days unless I write about fourteen. But I solved the main issue too early! GAH! Consider that poor writing on my part.

I AM SO SORRY.

Sincerely,

xXCanadiaXx or as you knew me, UltimateHarryPotterFan.

Signout


End file.
